my knight
by Keybladeprincess123
Summary: knight's devotion


My knight

Chapter 1

I don't own anything

* * *

One great sunny day at the country side a young girl was horseback riding in the forest and stop to pick up some wild flowers when she heard a gunshot fared in the woods.

 **Xion:** what was that a gunshot but hunting season is two months away.

 **?: i** think they are gone now Lute.

 **Lute:** yea I know shion.

 **Shion:** well lets go we have to fine the princess you know we don't have all day.

Lute: yea lets go

 **Xion:** huh there coming over here.

 **Lute:** hmmhm who's there?

 **Xion:** oh no crystal go girl go!

 **Lute:** hey come back!?

 **Shion:** what's a girl doing out here in the deep woods oh look she drop something.

 **Lute:** I don't know but let's go she went that to that village let's give it back to her.

* * *

As xion rides through the woods and back to the village she went to her grandmothers flowers shop to gave her the wild flowers she picked up

Xion: I'm back grandmother and I picked so flowers for you.

Grandmother: oh how lovely xion they are so beautiful!

Xion: every flower I pick for you are always beautiful grandmother.

Grandmother: yes but be careful out there in the woods you might get hurt some day xion.

Xion: don't worry I'm always careful grandmother, I'm going to the black smith for crystal she needs new horse shoes and I'll bring lunch for ken as well.

Grandmother: of course but be careful ok.

Xion: yes grandmother I will come crystal lets go to ken to get new horse shoes.

While walking to the black smith's shop xion stop by the sweets and bread shop for lunch for ken.

Baker: well hello Xion came to get lunch for ken again?

Xion: yes I am oh and grandmother as me to give this for you

Baker: oh yes my how lovely flowers.

Xion: yes well I got to get going then bye.

Baker: bye Xion and thank you

Xion: no problem

* * *

As Xion walk in to the black smith shop she sees ken shaping a sword

Xion: hey ken here's lunch.

Ken: oh hey xion thanks what brings you in here again?

Xion: oh crystal need new horse shoes Ken.

Ken: oh sure so anything new happen Xion?

Xion: well yes in the woods I was picking flowers I hear gunshots and….

Ken: WHAT that crazy hunting season is two months away no one is to hunt till then.

Xion: yes I know but the two guys say something about finding a princess and about scaring them away.

Ken:… was their names like lute and shion by any chance?

Xion: yes why?

Ken: they finally came huh.

Xion: ken what are you?

Ken: xion no time to tell you all the facts ok I'll put the new horse shoes on crystal and you go home and pack your things I'll get your bow and arrows and the small knife ok Xion?

Xion: but why Ken ?

Ken: I'll tell you on the way just do as I say

Xion: ok ken

Xion ran all the way back to her home to pack her things like she was told but wonder why, and is ken hiding something from her.

 **At the black smith shop**

?: Is anyone here hello

Ken: yea what do you… lute shion!

Lute: oh Ken it time to get the princess to the castle now.

Ken: I know I told her to pack her things and come back over here.

Shion: Ken do you know who this knife belongs to we found it in the woods.

Ken: hm oh that Xion's knife.

Lute : you gave the princess a knife?

Shion: is that even help her with things?

Ken: she use it to pick wild flowers.

Lute: hm look like the commander and haku is here

Haku: hey Ken where is the princess at?

Ken: she coming I need to put these horse shoes on crystal.

Commander: well when will she be here Ken?

Ken : I don't know really

Haku: oh nice bow and arrows Ken.

Ken: haku that for the princess.

ALL :the princess!?

Ken: yes she can use one it will help her to defend herself and so and this is her horse.

Lute: so she was the one in the woods?

Ken: yes she is she goes there every day to pick wild flowers.

Shion: that why the woods had knife cuts on the bushes

Ken: yes alright let go.

Xion: so why do I need to pack ken.. who are they

Ken: the reason you need to pack because you are the princess of the kingdom and it time for you to return home.

Lute: yes your highness it's true you are the first born child to the king

Commander: all hail the princess

All: all hail the princess

Xion: Umm….

Ken: I know it a lot to take in but we have to go now ok?

Xion: ok Ken

Ken: here your bow and arrows and the knife you drop at the woods

Xion: how did you know I dropped?

Ken: shion and lute founded while coming here.

Xion : oh thank you so much for returning it

Lute: it's alrigh your highness

Haku: alright let's go you ready Ken?

Ken: yea ok I'm goanna get my horse xion your horse is ready I pack some food for you in the pouches.

Xion: thanks Ken.

After a while everyone was ready for departure to head for the castle.

Haku: so you know how to use a bow and arrows Xion?

Xion: yes Ken though me how.

Haku " oh really let's see oh I know see that tree over there hit the middle of the trunk.

Xion: ok then

as xion took her arrows and aim and shoot she hit the middle of the trunk.

Haku: wow nice aim princess !

Xion: thank you!

Gaia: ok we will ride till night fall and take the rest under the woods.

Ken: commander what about the princess then?

Gaia: well take turns of watching her…. oh where did she go?!

Ken: oh she over there.

Gaia: oh ok good we'll take turn look after her till we reach the castle

ALL: yes sire


End file.
